What Am I Feeling?
by Mariia M
Summary: Ben se encuentra a Carlos, el cual está en muy mal estado y decide cuidarlo. Mal crea un nuevo pastelillo, el cual Evie come por accidente. Al no saber qué sienten, comienzan a experimentar. Aunque, eso podría arruinar su amistad, ¿cierto?
1. Prólogo

_***Ben***_

Miré al chico que se encontraba frente a mí, analizando su estado: su ropa rota, su labio inferior sangraba, al igual que su nariz, y su rostro y cuerpo lleno de moretones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, intentando respirar con dificultad. ¿En qué lío te has metido, Carlos?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- reí con sarcasmo.

-No puedes si quiera respirar, no digas ahora que estás bien- abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró, fingiendo poder levantarse. -Ni lo intentes, De Vil- bufó y volvió a recostarse. Aún no entendía cómo era que Chad lo había golpeado sin razón alguna.

 _ ***Mal***_

Lo terminé. Por fin había terminado mi pastelillo. Nuevamente. Pero en esta ocasión era simplemente experimental, no se lo daría a nadie. Además, no quería causar problemas (más de los que ya tenía).

-¡Mal! ¡Ven a ayudarme!- gritó Evie. Me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación y la encontré intentando sacar su cabello, el cual se encontraba atorado en la ventana.

-¿Qué pasó?- ella me miró mal y lo comprendí. -Aubrey y Chad- murmuré y le ayudé a sacar su cabello.

 _ ***Evie***_

¡No saben con quién se han metido! ¿Quieren guerra? ¡Pues guerra tendrán! Pero antes, tengo que arreglar mi cabello e ir a comer algo, no he comido desde anoche.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde supuse que Mal se encontraba antes de ir a ayudarme. Y me encontré con un lindo pastelillo con crema de limón o algo así. Lo probé, era delicioso, así que seguí comiéndolo hasta que lo acabé.

Salí en dirección a las gradas, donde se celebraba un nuevo partido.

 _ ***Carlos***_

¿Por qué, Ben? ¿Por qué me tienes que querer tanto? Hace unos días que quería ahorcarte, pero hoy, me has confundido.

-Te traje esto, tienes que comer- abrí mis ojos y ahí se encontraba él, sonriéndome. En sus manos se encontraba un plato de sopa de fideos o algo así.

-¿Cómo sé que no es veneno?- él rió y se acercó.

-Yo no mataría a un amigo- _amigo_. ¿Por qué ahora?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hmm, ¡hola! Bien, me presento.**

 **Me llamo Maria y soy una loca obsesionada con la orotgrafía :3 Y también de las caritas 7u7**

 **Pues, espero y les guste, dejen su review y favorito, y hasta la siguiente :3**


	2. Cap 1- Problemas

***Ben***

Lo miré comer lentamente. Ya había curado sus heridas externas. Pero sabía que aún quedaban las internas. Debía encontrar la forma de que me aceptara como un amigo.

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo- lo escuché murmurar.

-Yo sé que te caigo mal, pero tal vez...- fui interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- era Chad. -¡Tengo que acabar con él!

Lo detuve con una mano en el pecho.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué quieres golpear a Carlos?- él me fulminó con la mirada e intentó pasar, cosa que impedí.

-¡Quiso pasarse con mi hermana!- cuando menos pensé, Carlos se encontraba a mi lado.

-Oye, Chad, conozco a tu hermana, y no creo que haya sido culpa de Carlos- intentó golpearlo, pero terminó con mi puño en su cara. -Carlos es mi amigo, y lo conozco, él no haría eso- Chad se fue echando humos por las orejas y cerré la puerta. Abracé a Carlos y lo devolví a la cama.

-Gracias, Ben- sonrió, aunque pronto esa sonrisa se convirtió en mueca. Me acerqué y noté que su nariz volvía a sangrar. Tomé un poco de algodón y lo acerqué a su nariz, intentando parar la hemorragia. -Sabes que existe la magia, ¿cierto?- reí.

-Yo no sé usarla, esa es Mal- me miró irónico. -La llamo, ¿cierto?- asintió y fui a por el teléfono. Ella contestó al tercer tono.

-¿Sí?- se escuchaba un poco frustrada.

-Tranquila, no es personal es Carlos- ella rió.

-Voy para allá, dile que no se mueva- colgó y supuse que llegaría pronto.

 ***Evie***

-Me voy, Ben me llamó, es Carlos, de nuevo- reí y ella salió. Suspiré. Ahora que lo pienso, se ve hermosa con ese vestido púrpura, creo que resalta sus ojos, no lo sé. O tal vez es que se ve mucho más linda.

En fin, me dirigí hacia los casilleros, necesitaba mis agujas para distraerme un poco. Pero no podía, cada vez que intentaba concentrarme, aparecía Mal riendo de un chiste malo. ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Mal?

Choqué con alguien, Jay. Me miró fijamente y rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú qué?- preguntó. Vaya que estar tanto tiempo con Chad lo había afectado.

-¿Yo? Tú eres el que ha cambiado- me miró fijamente, intentando hacer alguna magia o algo así. Después de todo, se había vuelvo más egocéntrico que Chad. -Quítate, quiero pasar- puso un brazo frente a mí y me atrajo hacia él.

-No lo niegues, estás enamorada de mí- reí secamente e intenté seguir con mi camino. Cosa que no pasó, pues Chad se puso frente a mí.

-Llévala, sabes dónde- Jay tapó mi boca, impidiendo que gritara. -Vamos a pasarla bien, muñequita- tocó mi mejilla y me moví rápidamente.

Pateé a ambos chicos en sus partes bajas y salí corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban Ben, Carlos... y Mal. ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?

-¡Chicos!- Mal me miró al instante y fue conmigo, atrayéndome hacia ella y llevándome a una silla.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada. La miré a los ojos y me perdí en su hermoso verde.

 ***Carlos***

Evie miró fijamente a Mal. Aquí hay conexión y no es idea mía.

-Ben, deberíamos irnos- susurré a mi "amigo". ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué amigo?

-Claro, ¿sin que lo noten o...?- lo interrumpí jalándolo de la mano. ¿Han visto en las películas de amor cuando alguien toma la mano de otra persona y hay una chispa de conexión? Pues bien, yo sentí toda la corriente eléctrica.

Lo guié hasta el comedor y me dirigí a servirme algo de comida, pues no comía nada desde unos días atrás.

-¿Crees que ellas tengan algo que ver?- preguntó Ben a mi lado, sirviendo comida para él.

-Supongo que sí. Pero no importa, son nuestras amigas, debemos apoyarlas- Ben me miró fijamente y sonrió de lado. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Controlé mi impulso y me dirigí hacia una mesa de la esquina, aunque todas las demás estuviesen desocupadas. Comencé a comer pensando en qué se sentiría besarlo. ¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS, CARLOS DE VIL!?

-Oye...- me llamó Ben. -Te ves muy bien- guiñó un ojo y sentí que mi respiración fallaba.

 _¿Cómo se respira?_

 _ **Aguanta el aire, imbécil. Y luego lo sueltas.**_

 _¿Y tú quién eres?_

 ** _Tu subconsciente. Ahora, contrólate y no lo beses... no lo..._**

Al diablo todo. Él se levantó y se acercó sobre la mesa, plantándome un suave beso en mis labios. Me dejé llevar y no supe cómo es que terminé sobre él.

* * *

 **Hola :3 Pues, bienvenidos al primer capítulo oficial de, esperemos muchos, de esta bonita historia 7u7**

 **No olvides dejar tu review y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Cap 2- No mates el momento

_***Ben***_

Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, ¿¡qué acabas de hacer!?

 ** _Lo has besado._**

 _Nah, brujo… espera, ¿qué?_

 _ **Soy tu consciencia, inútil. Ahora arregla esto.**_

Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos.

-Yo, esto… l-lo siento, yo no quería-.

-Claro, no pasa nada- me miró con tristeza y bajó de mí. ¿Cuándo rayos subió sobre mí?

Volvió a su asiento y continuó su comida en silencio, hasta que a la mitad paró y se levantó a tirarlo.

-Todo, De Vil- comenzó a balbucear reprochando, pero al final se rindió y volvió a sentarse.

 **[…]**

-¡Carlos! ¡Carlos!- lo buscaba. Se había perdido una hora atrás y no lo encontraba. Evie se cruzó por mi camino. -¡Evie! ¿Has visto a Carlos?- se alzó de hombros y señaló al bosque, después sonrió y se fue saltando.

Comencé a correr, estaba a punto de anochecer y creaturas aberrantes se encontraban ahí. Cuando entré, fui observando cada rincón, hasta que lo encontré al final sobre una roca al lado de un lago. Esperen, ¿acaso siempre hubo un lago aquí?

-Hey…- saludé y me senté a su lado. Él me miró de reojo y volvió a centrar su vista en el lago, donde un cisne nadaba tranquilamente. Sus ojos daban señales de que había estado llorando. -¿Pasa algo?- él negó. Ni una sola palabra. -¿Acaso vas a hablarme?- me ignoró olímpicamente y se recostó sobre la roca.

Lo observé durante minutos, me encantaba hacer eso. Sus ojos se iluminaban gracias a la luz que la luna irradiaba. Me recosté a su lado y cerré los ojos. Durante algunos minutos todo se mantuvo en silencio, salvo por graznidos y cosas así; pronto sentí un brazo sobre mi estómago, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con él mirándome fijamente.

-Tú no te irás como todos, ¿cierto?- fruncí el ceño y me senté.

-¿Qué?

-Todas las personas que quiero se van. Jay… Jay me ha cambiado por Chad y… y tengo m-mucho miedo de que hagas lo mismo- comenzó a llorar. Oh no, por favor no lo hagas, me mata verte así.

-Claro que no me iré- lo abracé fuertemente, él sólo siguió llorando hasta que dejó de apretar mi camisa. Se había dormido.

Lo tomé en brazos y bajé de la roca, para después dirigirme hacia el castillo.

 _ ***Mal***_

-Mal, quisiera pedirte consejos- comentó Evie al terminar de arreglar su cabello. –Lo que pasa es que… me he enamorado- sentí una sensación extraña; la boca de mi estómago quemaba y unas inmensas ganas de gritar y llorar se apoderaban de mí. ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

-B-bien… bien p-por ti- balbuceé y apreté mis puños. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza e intenté contar hasta 20. A la mitad fui interrumpida por unos suaves brazos que se enredaron en mí.

-Oh vamos, no te sientas celosa, nunca te dejaré de lado. ¿Sabes por qué?- abrí mis ojos y me encontré con ella arrodillada frente a mí, sosteniendo mis manos. Negué y aparté la mirada, la cual ella volvió a sus ojos. –Porque… eres tú- abrí los ojos como platos en el momento en que se acercó. Sus suaves labios se juntaron con los míos y me perdí. Al diablo la cordura. Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y profundicé el beso.

 _ ***Ben***_

Pasé de largo la habitación de Jay y Carlos. Ahora él dormiría conmigo. No de la otra manera, sino para… ¡agh!

 _ **Sucio. Sabes bien para qué.**_

 _¡Cállate!_

 _ **No lo haré, sabes lo que quieres hacer.**_

Decidí ignorarme (vaya que suena raro) y entré en mi habitación. Lo dejé sobre mi cama y me senté en una silla. Comenzó a despertar y me miró.

-Ven, duerme aquí, yo duermo en el suelo.

-No, quédate ahí, pequeño.

-Ben.

-¿Sí?- me miró sonriente.

-No mates el momento- le sonreí de regreso y me recosté a su lado. Él me abrazó y volvió a quedarse dormido. Pero yo no podía; había una inquietud creciendo en mí, diciéndome que estaba mal, que nunca saldría de esto.

Y si tenía razón, nunca quiero salir de eso.

 ** _*Evie*_**

Es extraño cómo puede pasar algo tan significativo para ti, y al día siguiente, todos lo olviden. Bien, eso me está pasando. Mal ha estado ignorándome desde el beso, y sólo hemos cruzado palabra para alguna que otra cosa de la escuela.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a hablarme!?- exclamé lanzándome al suelo a su lado. Ella me miró desde su asiento y levantó una ceja.

-Ven, vamos- me tomó de la mano y me llevó en dirección al Lago encantado. Me miró fijamente, sonrió y me empujó al lago. -¡Lo siento!- sabía que era lo que pasaba. Mal sabía que me había comido el pastelillo, y ahora quería eliminar el efecto.

 **[…]**

Los días pasaban, y el encantamiento se había ido. Pero sabía que eso no era producto sólo del pastelillo. Mal en realidad si me gustaba, es decir, ¿a quién no?

-Evie, ¿podemos hablar?- era Carlos, asentí y dejé de lado el libro, para después caminar hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... esto... c-creo que me estoy enamorando de Ben- abrí mis ojos en grande y sonreí.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es genial!

-¡No! Claro que no. Siento que es traición a Mal- comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar y al final se tiró en el suelo. -¿Qué hago?

-Habla con él- rió con sarcasmo. -Anda, no es nada grave.

-Ajá, no es grave que esté enamorado del rey de Auradon que fue novio de una de mis mejores amigas- me miró serio y reí levemente.

 _ ***Jay***_

-Ajá, no es grave que esté enamorado del rey de Auradon que fue novio de una de mis mejores amigas- escuché eso repentinamente, era Carlos.

No. Esto no está pasando. MI Carlos no puede estar enamorado de... ese idiota que se cree.

 ** _Cállate, te crees más que él y eres mucho peor._**

Me ignoré y caminé a pasos grandes lejos de ahí.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

 **¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! I'm so damn sorry, perdonar :3**

 **I know, he estado años sin aparecer, pero digamos que soy retrasada y subnormal, y me olvidé la contraseña *facepalm***

 **Mi meta es volver a actualizar un poco seguido, sooooo, espero cumplirlo 7u7**

 **¡Adiós! ¡No me linchen! ¡No soy escritora de Game Of Thrones como para que me odien tanto!**


End file.
